


The Only Exception

by paragadesluster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragadesluster/pseuds/paragadesluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition needed her at her strongest and he - he made her weak in all of the right ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

She had had the day from hell. The ambassadors from Orlais had been slighted – apparently – by the ‘improper’ room selection given to them for their stay. It had taken Josephine and her hours to have it all straightened out. On top of all of that, the bog unicorn, so lovingly donated by a concerned citizen had escaped from the stalls and terrified the refugees staying in the courtyards. Not to mention the fact that she had not had any time to eat because of all of the mishaps. In short, she was not it a good mood.

  
The inquisitor paused outside of Commander Cullen’s chambers. Would it be alright, her visiting at this late an hour? She glanced up at the moon that was directly above her. It was very late, but her restless energy had kept her up pacing for hours. She had so much to do tomorrow.

  
She sighed and leaned her head against the wooden door. Would this be appropriate? From the moment after their kiss on the battlements had ended she had wanted to kiss him again. But there was never any time. Solve this problem, close that rift, fix matters of state that have been broken for centuries. She would take that any day over the simple act of walking through this door. Was it just a fluke? A simple kiss to take the edge off? It had seemed so real in the moment - that look in his eyes. The adoration that she had never seen before, it made her want in ways that she didn’t know she was capable of. The want of a life, outside of her people and what was expected of her. The want of another person to be around her always when before she had been content with loneliness. It had never been worth the risk of failure before. Safety was what she knew; what she was comfortable with. The inquisitor took a step backwards and began to turn, when she heard a small sigh and a scrape of a chair from within the room. She paused and turned back towards the door, opening it quickly before she could change her mind.

  
Cullen was sitting at his desk, a bottle of Antivan brandy uncorked on the desk with a glass sitting empty beside it. He glanced up when she entered, smiling at her as she closed the door behind her. He was more disheveled than she had ever seen him. His hair was a mess and he wasn’t wearing his trademark fur pauldrens and armor; he wore only a light shirt and breeches. She smiled back at him and leaned against the wall beside the door.

  
“Inquisitor, to what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice rumbling pleasantly as he stood from his chair, his hands raking through his hair in an attempt to tame it. He walked casually from around his desk to stand before it, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms in front of him. She glanced down to his feet to notice that he had no shoes on, almost as if he had gone to bed only to remember something that hadn’t been finished the previous day. She smiled warmly at the thought.

  
“I-I couldn’t sleep.” She stated, looking anywhere but at him. Inside she was shaking, without the armor, he looked so delightfully touchable. She tucked her hands behind her back.

“Too many thoughts?” He asked taking a few steps toward her, scratching the back of his neck. She glanced up at him, her eyes catching on the scar on his lip and staying there. How would it be to kiss him again? When she could actually touch him? She swallowed down hard and purposefully locked eyes with him.

“Something like that.” She said unblinking as he stepped even closer to her. He smiled shyly at her looking down at her feet he glanced back up at her.

She looked nervous he thought as he stepped towards her. It was odd to see his inquisitor afraid of anything – she had always seemed so fearless and untouchable. But here and now there was something…vulnerable that he couldn’t help but be drawn to.

“Anything I can help with?” His hand reached up as if he were going to cup her cheek, she froze in anticipation. He saw her hesitation and he sidetracked brushing back a piece of her hair that had fallen into her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She swallowed roughly and grabbed his retreating hand interlacing their fingers together she smiled broadly at him. She needed to feel him near her. His hand was soft – softer than she could have imagined for a Templar and a warrior – and by the maker he was warm. She squeezed his hand softly and reached up with her free hand to cup his face, his stubble scratching her slightly. He leaned into her hand reveling in the softness of her.

“You already are.” She replied quietly as leaned in pressing her forehead against his. His presence had calmed her racing heart, his aura had always had that effect on her even when they met so many months ago.

He exhaled in surprise and let go of her hand wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. Gods he was warm. She could feel the heat of his body pressing lightly against her; the strength of his arms keeping her close and safe. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck breathing in the rich smell of earth and musk that made him unique. His arms tightened around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. It had been weeks since their kiss.  
To be this close to him, without any armor was earthshattering. She could feel his pulse beating strongly in her ear as she nuzzled him, his heart beat matching hers with an intensity she hadn’t known she was capable of feeling. His warmth seeped into her dispelling a cold that she hadn’t known she was afflicted by. His presence was releasing the stress from her shoulders that nothing had been able to help. She knew then that she was in too deep. That this would hurt when it ended - like everything always did.

She held on to him tighter. She needed the warmth of him for just a little while longer. Just a bit more and then she could walk away. It would be easier if she did it now so that she wouldn’t know what she was missing. The pain would fade like it always does.

Her plan was set, she began to draw away. She would had left, she would have broken her own heart now to save her the pain later. She would have suffered through the torment of seeing him in the war room and out in the field, if she knew that he would be safe. She would have gladly died at the hands of Corypheus if she could spare him this pain of loving her. No one ever really had, not her parents not her siblings. She had always felt alone in a crowd. She would take whatever scorn he could dish up at the chance that she could save the world and him. Most importantly him. She would have left.

She would have left had he not whispered her name in her ear. It was a soft broken word, as if he knew that she was deciding for them. In one word he begged for her to stay – to try – for them or at least the idea of them. In that one word she felt the kindred loneliness of a man who knew what he was asking for; who knew what he was getting into.

She knew her fate – she would most likely die at the hands of the enemy. If her mark didn’t kill her first. What right did she have of dragging him into her tragedy? There are no happy endings, she had learned that long ago. People leave or die, marriages fall apart, fathers disappoint you and things go wrong. Would it be worth it to drag him down with her, and have months of happiness before she died?

She felt the warmth of his breath on her cheek as he exhaled and kissed her softly, before pulling away and turning back towards his desk. He would make this easy for her.

She stood behind him, unmoving. Her hand hovering over where he had kissed her. She could still feel the heat from his body on her growing colder by the moment. She stared at the floor where he had stood so close to her, her hand falling to her side.

There may be no happy endings, but there were such things as happy middles. She smirked to herself, you romantic fool, she thought, this can only end in sorrow. She glanced up at Cullen’s watching as his shoulder’s rose and fell subtly with his breath. His form carried the tension that she saw reflected in herself and thought maybe not every story ended in tragedy.

Her mind made up she went to stand in front of him. He backed up in surprise as she pushed up on her toes and threw her arms around his neck kissing him like that warm day on the battlements. He stood frozen in surprise, he had thought she would leave him. She kissed him apologetically, it wasn’t his fault that she had a lot of issues - he smiled into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

She walked them backwards to lean against his desk hopping up on it when it hit the backs of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deliciously closer to where she wanted him, he groaned low in his throat and pulled her hips closer to him grinding himself against the apex of her thighs. The inquisitor broke the kiss and threw her head back, his lips following sucking on her pulse point; loving the little broken sounds she was making as she ground against him. It had been too long for both of them, her body shaking with every pass of his hips; she was close to the edge. His hands crept up her sides brushing the sides of her breasts as he explored her, he looked at her questioning before she grabbed his hands and placed them on her.

She wanted to feel him everywhere, she was so tired of feeling alone. He groaned as he touched her breasts, his hips stuttering into hers as he ground down into her wishing that they didn’t have any clothes on. Her breasts were bigger than he had assumed, barely fitting into his hands but Maker they were perfection. She took her hands away from his hair and reached down to remove her shirt, making him pause in his ministrations. She threw the shirt away from her and placed his hands back on her skin. He was so warm, and his hands touched her reverently as if she would disappear from him if he took his hands off of her. She cupped his chin and pulled his lips away from her collarbone. Her eyes locked with his as she pressed her forehead against his again. In her eyes he read her promises, that she picked him, wants him and everything that comes with that. In his she saw his adoration and care that she never knew she needed until this moment. She wanted this – wanted him, and who was he to deny her?

He wrapped a hand around her waist pulling their stomachs tight together as he reached around and swiped as much of his paper work off of his desk as he could. He lowered her down gently, prying her legs from around his waist she lay back on his desk her arms above her head smiling languidly at him. Her hair was mussed up from his hands and her neck was red from his kisses. Her nipples were hard from his attention and pointing towards the ceiling. He dragged her hips to the edge of his desk and she let out a sqeak of surprise as she slid. He pulled her breeches down, taking her underwear with it nipping at her hip bones as she arched to help him. What a picture she made lying naked before him, he would never be able to think of this desk in the same way. His hands stroked her hips, his blunt nails scratching softly to make her gasp and shiver. He smiled and dropped to his knees on the ground kissing the side of her knees as he moved them to his shoulders, his hands coming around to keep her hips in place. He had been thinking about this for weeks after that kiss. He needed to know if she tasted as good as he thought she would, it had been driving him insane. He lived for her little gasps and breaths that she made as he kissed her inside thigh, biting the flesh lightly as he moved. He breathed over her mound as he looked at her.

She smelled like musk and woman and perfection all rolled into one. Nipping lightly on her thigh he grazed his tongue to the top of her slit teasing her before giving her gentle long licks up and down - dipping barely inside her and back out fluttering his tongue against her clit. She came alive under him - her body arching and craving more of him. He thrust his tongue back inside of her searching for her sensitive spots, his mouth slurping and swallowing her as she thrust against him. Every nerve was on fire, she could feel every inch of his tongue inside of her as he explored, his hands gripped her hips hard as she bucked underneath him. She wanted, oh god she wanted to come because of him- had touched herself to the thought of him doing these things to her. He licked at her like a man dying of thirst and she moaned and writhed as he brought her closer to the brink.

She was almost there, she could feel her core tightening as her legs twitched of their own accord, her hands grabbed her breasts squeezing and rubbing until all she could feel was his hot breath on her and his wet tongue doing things to her that she could not have imagined in her dirtiest day dreams. One of his hands left her hips as he trailed two fingers through her wetness before easing them inside of her his fingers pressing up as his tongue fluttered on her clit. She came apart underneath him, her legs shaking and her voice hitching up into another octave as she came clenching around his fingers. She grabbed his hair as she was coming down her hips bucking up into his face to keep him where he was where it felt so good to have him inside of her. Cullen slowed his fingers but kept his mouth on her loving the squeeze of her aftershocks as he flicked his tongue over her clit kissing her softly as she came down from her high.

Weak from her orgasm she pulled lightly on his hair trying to get him to come back up to her. He got the message and stood scooting her back on his desk so there was room for him between her thighs. He pulled off his shirt and crawled over her kissing her stomach and breasts as he went leaving a trail of her wetness coating her body. She grabbed his head and pulled his mouth towards hers licking the sides of his mouth to taste herself on him groaning when she caught the flavor. He groaned in her mouth as her tongue caressed his loving the flavor of herself mixed with his. His hands wandered her over stimulated body as he let her come down.

She was fascinated by his bare chest. She had seen him before in the courtyard on the warmer days sparing with the other soldiers throwing off his shirt when he got too warm. She should have been prepared but nothing could have prepared her for this. He was defined and solid above her, her hands traced and scratched the divots of his abs and the lines of his body that years of training had given him. He was warm and real and so very here with her. She reached around his back and stroked every bump that they found loving every inch of him. He froze slightly when she touched one on his lower back but then he melted and kissed her deeper. She smiled against his lips and moved her hands under his pants to squeeze his firm ass. He bucked into her hips groaning as he broke their kiss. She smiled evilly and dug her blunt nails into the cheeks of his ass loving the broken noise that left his throat as he ground down into her hipbone letting her feel exactly what she did to him.

She snuck her hand around to the front of him, her nails scratching lightly at his hip bones as she traced the waistline of his thin pants her small hand reaching underneath the fabric and cupping him boldly as he bucked into her hand. He let out a ragged groan as she stroked him, kissing his neck and scratching his back lightly as he paused his ministrations. “Need you.” She whispered in his ear working his pants from his waist until she could see him fully. He was large and swollen and ready and maker she wanted to feel him inside of her. She used her feet to pull his pants all the way off flicking them to the ground as he shifted from one knee to the other. Cullen gripped her hand that was around him and pulled it away, their hands entwining above her head. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed up against her wet entrance.

She moaned and left small kisses on his jawline as he pushed into her. Tight warmth surrounded him as he entered her bit by bit, pulling out just to push back in a bit further; popping the head of him out to flick her clit before thrusting back inside her heat. His hands wrapped around her back to cross and hold her shoulders forcing her chest to press against his deliciously as he thrust deeper inside of her. She couldn’t stop her noises even if Corypheus himself were outside the door, the pressure of him was too much and too good for her to be quiet. Every time he pushed back into her he bottomed out and rubbed against her clit making her shiver every time he slid home. Her hands were in his hair and her moans were muffled into his neck as she kissed and sucked behind his ear and anywhere she could reach. She hiked her leg up higher on his back to get a deeper angle loving the groan he made when he sunk in just a bit farther.

His arm came out from under her and moved her calf up to his shoulder, his other hand reaching around to push down on her pelvis to keep her where he wanted her. He picked up the pace slamming into her overcome by the heat and the slick sounds of their lovemaking as he slid in and out of her. He wouldn’t last much longer, he needed her to come. This was better than he had ever imagined; now to be deep inside of her making her come because of him it was almost too much to bear. His thumb near her pelvis moved and rubbed tiny circles on her clit as he pressed his forehead against hers watching her eyes as she climbed higher.

“Let go, I’ve got you.” He said kissing her to take her moans inside of him. He thrust harshly into her, his thumb rubbing incessantly on her clit, she clenched hard once and then twice and with a scream into his mouth she came shaking and grabbing at his hair as he pulled her though her orgasm. Unable to hold on anymore he pushed deep inside of her pulsing walls and came, thrusting twice as he collapsed on top of her, releasing her leg. He breathed into her neck as he came down from their lovemaking, she was still shaking from the force of her orgasm. Her mouth found the side of his face and left long languid kisses wherever she could reach.

His weight was perfection on top of her, he panted heavily in her ear as he recovered. He slid his hands around her shoulders and hips pressing her close to him as he flipped them over so she could rest on top of him. She kissed his neck and collarbone as she tried to regulate her breathing, her core still tingling from their activities. His hands cradled her to his chest tightly, his thumb brushing softly back and forth against her arm as he soothed her. His body heat seeped into her as she lay on his chest, her fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on his torso while they breathed together just enjoying the quiet.

No, nothing was certain in their world. But this – this feeling was everything to her. This was their future and as they she lay awake later in his bed – him sleeping soundly beside her - she knew that she had made the right decision.


End file.
